<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>butterflies by mingyuu4hae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707198">butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuu4hae/pseuds/mingyuu4hae'>mingyuu4hae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jeonghan, Junhui - Freeform, LEE - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Short AU, The8 - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, dk - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, kwon - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, seokmin, seungcheol - Freeform, soonhon, soonyoung - Freeform, svt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuu4hae/pseuds/mingyuu4hae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lee jihoon is born in a sadistic, careless family. depression lead him to nowhere; yet, he still pursued his dream of becoming a talented musician. and only a boy and his butterflies can provide him extreme happiness in the midst of these times.</p><p>"look at this flower, sometimes it shakes in the wind. and sometimes it gets rained on, and exhausted. but i hope you bloom beautifully, like this pretty flower."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!</p><p>hehe, its my first time writing here on ao3 and also my first time actually being here. after trying out this app, i think i'll start writing prompts on here from now on! i actually own a wattpad account as well (@minjhwonu) where i usually write and post books there :) anyways, i hope you'll enjoy the drafts i'll be writing! have a nice day / night ahead &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>butterflies</p><p>
  <strong>by: mingyuu4hae</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"you give me butterflies in my stomach."</p><p>"do i? but they're right here."</p><p>"you silly fool. it means that you—make me<em> happy</em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>starring:</strong>
</p><p>lee jihoon</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>and</strong>
</p><p>kwon soonyoung</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"soonhoon"</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"perhaps, life is not about finding shiny, pretty things in seemingly useless moments."</p><p>"then what <em>is</em> it about?"</p><p>"perhaps its about—realizing that the seemingly useless moments, were actually the moments that shined.</p><p>and you are one of them shining brightly, lee jihoon."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 💜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>another day has <em>this </em>boy spent in hell—or his home, which he disliked to call it that. the boy entered an apartment, dressed in his black tracksuit. his head lowered as he entered the premises. he wore as well a black adidas cap atop, covering his black hair. the <em>boy</em> rushed up the condomenium's porch steps, opening the glass doors of the site. the guard welcomed him in, showing that it was as if the boy had always visited the property; <em>maybe. </em>he entered in, with a low smirk on his face. he continued to walk towards the reception, handing over something that looks like, his card key. he headed upwards the floors—using the elevator. <em>ding. </em>and he stepped out. the boy now finally walked towards his <em>room, </em>opening it using the card key he held in his pockets a while ago. the door of the ward opened widely, for him to enter. locking the door behind him, the boy finally took off his cap, and unveiled a sweater beneath his dark tracksuit. and yet there he is, the one and only, lee jihoon. </p><p>he threw his tracksuit's jacket on a couch, with the neon purple led lights glaring throughout the room. the led lights produced a purple neon hue that filled jihoon's walls. as he finished taking off that tracksuit suit, he now revealed a plain grey shirt, and a pair of shorts—making him look more comfortable in those clothes. "ah. my <em>true </em>home." he takes a sit on the swiveling chair in front of a gigantic desk that was packed with gadgets that helped him compose. a large computer sat right in front of him, making him start right in to what he was doing. and this was the boy's daily routine. he never really slept at his parents' house—i don't think he can even call them as <em>his parents</em>, for the cruelty and carelessness they have poured to their only son. so since then he found a place to stay in, he escaped in the night out of his bedroom window, and headed for this condominium nearby. his parents didn't care less anymore to where jihoon went. and he'd only come back in the day to grab his things for school. which was also someplace he didn't like to come to. yes, he composed for their little school's festivities and etc. but he didn't really made friends there. except for seokmin, whom he met on this same condominium's floor. seokmin was very gleeful always, which jihoon was quite the opposite of that. they also go to the same school, so jihoon may have a reason to attend his classes anyway. 7:30 pm striked—meaning that those brats that was a neighbor to jihoon, is to deck the halls with their drunk asses in no time. "3, 2, 1." he took a peek on his watch, and exactly on his count, had those 5 girls thumped and dazil walked on the hallways. what? it's been 3 months since him living here, of course he may have kept track of every hour's event. and 7:30 pm wasn't his favorite one. yet, it was also the time wherein seokmin usually visits him. jihoon stood up on his chair, headed for the door. he opened it, facing seokmin who was about to knock. "you got me first today huh." seokmin chuckled. "well, i <em>am</em> faster than the wi-fi service here, seok." </p><p>"heh, yeah. so, any plans for tonight?" </p><p>"not much. just the usual crap." jihoon slammed the door, with seokmin already lying on the boy's sofa—holding a box of donuts that he had always brought for the boy. "oh, okay." the two gave themselves a little snack, eating the donuts. they savored the sweet taste of seokmin's mother's specialty. "so, i've been thinking," jihoon spoke in a muffled voice, as he eat his donut on his hand. seokmin waited for the older's next words—chewing on his donut. "that foundation day thing on school next week, do we really have to go?" jihoon spoke with pleading eyebrows. which makes it as if seokmin was the one planning their activities between the two. "hyung, i already told you. the school wants you to play a performance on the day. so basically, yes, we have to attend." seokmin clasped onto the older's small soft hands, standing. "but- there's literally thousands of festivals the school holds in a year! you won't expect us to attend each and every one, do you, seok?"</p><p>"but hyung, we have to. and besides, it's fun! we get to go to rides, food stalls, and more!" seokmin tried to lighten up the topic. which was no help, since jihoon still doubted in attending one more of their school's shitty festivities. "<em>sigh. </em>fine. but i'm only agreeing to this because i've got nothing to do without you. and because of your huge crush on that senior. what was his name—jisoo?"</p><p>"yay! thanks, hyung. and yeah, did you know. he noticed me the other day?! that man is a truly an angel when he smiles." seokmin said, in a dreamy tone. "okay now shut your lover attitude. before i kick you out of my room." he patted the younger's back, sitting once more on his swiveling chair. seokmin pouted jocularly away, slouching back on jihoon's sofa; as he plays on his phone. time surpassed between the two boys. they usually spent their day like this, enjoying each other's company. then so, seokmin plugged in his earphones, after he got bored. and jihoon had only found out that seokmin had already fallen unto deep sleep. he giggled on, with the younger sleeping—then tucked him in with a blanket he had. "sleep well, seok." he whispered, as seokmin slouched as his sleeping position on the couch. 9:30 pm, which was an early time for jihoon himself. but he suddenly felt sleepy. perhaps it was again, another busy day. so, he likewise layed on the single bed he had on his room. he stared on the ceiling which was still colored purple by his led lights. then found himself to sleep. the night deepened, and hallways kept quiet.</p><p>jihoon moved sideways in his sleep, not noticing that when he awoke in the morning. then morning had came sooner than they expected. jihoon wiggled with his face forming a sort of scared look. he mouthed something like a '<em>no</em>' as he moved sideways on his bed more. seokmin entered his room in early dawn, bringing in some breakfast for the two. then only found jihoon who seemed like dreaming—and made seokmin worry. "hyung?" seokmin called out softly, but there was no response from jihoon. "hyung!" he yelled this time, and jihoon was caught up awake now. he lifted his head to see who was there, and spotted seokmin holding a fully-loaded tray on his hands. "o-oh, seok."</p><p>"is everything okay"</p><p>"y-yeah. its just—another dream." jihoon spoke with his morning voice. "okay." seokmin settled the food he brought on the small round table jihoon had as well in his room. jihoon and seokomin ate peacefully, with the wide curtains of the room opened—making rays of sunlight flooded the walls and the entire room this morning, instead of jihoon's led lights. the two boys cleaned up after eating, then agreed on meeting at school already. since jihoon still had to drop by his house, and pack his stuff. while seokmin was just next door. so, they both headed out and got ready for school.</p><p>"hey isn't that yoon jeonghan?" seokmin mumbled beside jihoon, directing at a tall senior with his friends, jisoo, soonyoung, and his boyfriend—seungcheol. "yeah." jihoon uttered a reply, clenching to his backpack slinged to his shoulder. "their squad i see." seokmin peeked at the other side of the hallway, even though jihoon and him were headed the other side. "let's go seok. you'll see jisoo in the cafeteria at lunch anyways." jihoon sighed mockingly. "but lunch is 5 hours more!" seokmin held tighter on the wall, peering. "oh whatever. i'll head to class now. see ya!" jihoon left the boy, hopping away to his classroom. "see ya, hyung!" seokmin, too had went in for his class.</p><p>jihoon sat on his desk, taking out the books and other stuff he'll be needing for the entire day. the class quieted down, as their professor came in, with another <em>boy</em>. "okay. this is kwon soonyoung. he's a new student. now be good to him or i'll fail you all and kick your asses out of my- i mean, treat him kindly, will you?" he said in a tough tone. "yes, sir." the class answered. "soonyoung, you can take a seat beside uh-" he searched around the room for a empty seat. and his eyes landed on, "jihoon! you can take a seat next to him for now." soonyoung walked to the empty desk beside the boy—grinning brightly with his blonde hair. he waved to jihoon who seemingly found the situation awkward. so he smirked instead. "hi!" he greeted the boy. "h-hi." jihoon shyly replied. </p><p>
  <em>oh boy. this is gonna be a long day.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>